1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a light source which emits light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal having a light emitting structure which makes at least a part of housing emit light is known. The mobile terminal having a light emitting structure is configured so that the light emitting structure emits light through a certain operation, for example, a voice transmitting/receiving operation, a mail transmitting/receiving operation, an opening/closing operation of a foldable mobile terminal, and so on. The mobile terminal having a light emitting structure can inform a mobile terminal user of an incoming call, an incoming mail, etc. by emitting light, while the user need not see a display of a display unit. As for such a mobile terminal having a light emitting structure, there is a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-68004.
However, the mobile terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-68004 has a disadvantage in that housing strength decreases because an opening is formed in the housing based on position, size, extent, etc. of the area which emits light. Also, the mobile terminal has a disadvantage in that when reducing the size of the opening in order to maintain the housing strength, the area which emits light decreases in proportion to the reduction size.